Saving Miss Smith
by daviderl
Summary: Gabrielle is deathly ill, and only bringing her to the present using Willow and Tara's magic will save her.
1. Default Chapter

Saving Missmith Part 1  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Come on, Tara, don't be that way.  
  
What way? What way am I being?  
  
You know. You're acting all funny and all, like you're jealous or something.  
  
What? I'm jealous of someone who died 2000 years ago? Don't be ridiculous.  
  
Then why won't you help Buffy and me?  
  
Oh, so now it's Buffy AND you?   
  
I told you that! She'd like to see them just as much as I would. She and Xena were getting to be pretty good friends.  
  
As good as you and that Gabrielle were?  
  
I knew it! You ARE jealous!  
  
Don't be ridiculous.  
  
Then prove it!   
  
How? What do you want me to do?  
  
I told you, help me cast a spell so that Buffy and I can go visit Xena and Gabrielle, or so they can come here.   
  
Willow, it's not that easy! Even if I knew one, I don't know if we could make it work right. Passing through time isn't anything to be careless with. One wrong word or a mispronunciation could make it not work. Or even worse, it could send someone anywhere. Or should I say any when? And they could be lost forever. We'd never even know where they ended up.  
  
Well, couldn't we practice first? Like on a mouse, or a pinecone, or something? How about a pizza?  
  
Willow, don't you understand? You don't just practice something like that! Either you can do spell, and you cast it, or you don't do it at all. And anyway, if we were going to cast a practice spell, and I only said IF, then we'd have to have some way of knowing if the pizza, or whatever, actually went when and where we wanted it to. We'd need a Seeing Spell.  
  
What's a Seeing Spell? I never heard of that one.  
  
Well, obviously. There are hundreds, maybe even thousands of spells. Even I don't know how many there are. And if I don't know them, I certainly can't cast them.  
  
But you do know how to do a Seeing Spell. You said that, didn't you?  
  
I know what has to be done to cast it, but I've never actually done one.   
  
Then if we did one, that means that we could see Xena and Gabrielle?  
  
That's what it's for.  
  
Could they see us, too?  
  
No, it's just a one-way spell. And no, I don't know any spells to make it work both ways. There probably is one, but I don't know where to find it. My Book only has a few spells in it, mostly the ones I've added. I don't know any other witches well enough to ask favors from.  
  
Then let's do it! I'm sure Buffy would like to see what they're up to; or were up to.  
  
Don't you think that's like eavesdropping? How would you like it if someone was looking at you?  
  
We don't have to look at the private stuff; just when they're in public. And maybe you can see how Xena fights.   
  
And maybe you can see how Gabrielle looks while she's, I don't know - taking a bath?  
  
Tara, stop that! I told you no private stuff. Besides, I don't think of her like that! You're the only one I want to see taking a bath.  
  
If you say so.  
  
I do say so!  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
I called Buffy, but she's not home. Dawn wasn't there either, so I just left a message. If we cast the spell and she's not here to see it, can we do another one when she comes?  
  
We shouldn't have to. Most spells last a pretty long time. Some of them even require the witch to die before they're broken.  
  
Is the Seeing Spell one of those?  
  
No. This one can be ended whenever we want. We just have to blow out the candles and the image fades away. Some of them are like that. Some others require an Ending Spell.   
  
Do we have everything we need? There's not much here.   
  
We have everything we need. I just hope I can say the words correctly, with the right rhythm.  
  
Don't I get to say them, too?  
  
Not this time. I'm not 100% sure about the recitation. The words need to be said just right, but if you are thinking them while I'm reciting them, it makes the casting stronger, and we won't have to worry that we might not be in unison. Why don't you arrange the candles around that bowl in two overlapping pentagrams, like a 10 pointed star. It's a bowl of Holy Water, that's where the images will appear, just like a TV screen.  
  
But I thought that Holy Water was bad for witches.   
  
We're Good Witches, remember? Only the bad ones, and demons, are destroyed by Holy Water. In the meantime, I need to go over these words again. It's got to be done just right.  
  
*****  
Okay, I think we're ready. As soon as you light the candles, we'll hold hands around them, and I'll start. You say the words along with me, but to yourself. Whatever you do, DON'T say anything out loud. I can't have any distractions.  
  
You know, I wasn't so picky when I cast the Translation Spell. It was easy.  
  
Willow, this isn't the same thing. That WAS an easy one. But this one has to transcend over 2000 years of time, and a few thousand miles of distance. Now, if you want me to do this I will, but I need a little cooperation.  
  
You're right. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. Whatever you want me to do. Here, I'm lighting the candles.  
  
Okay, let's hold hands.   
  
From here and now this Spell I cast  
We search for two from years long past  
Xena Warrior Princess; Gabrielle Amazon Queen  
In this fire and water let them now be seen  
  
Tara! I can see ---  
Shhh!  
  
Through time and space they have been found  
Now let us hear their every sound  
Words they say, both woman and man  
Give us the power to understand  
  
Oh, Tara! You did it! You actually did it. I can see them AND hear them. It's so neat!  
  
Somehow, they don't look like I thought they would.  
  
Are you kidding! That's exactly how they look! Shhh. I want to hear what they're saying.  
  
*****  
Gabrielle? Are you awake? I brought you some cool water. It's from the spring. Come on, try to drink a little if you can.  
  
Xena, I don't want any right now. Just the thought of drinking anything makes me want to throw up. I'm so tired. Let me rest a little.  
  
Do you think you can eat something? You haven't eaten in two days.  
  
Please, don't even mention food!   
  
Does you stomach still hurt?  
  
Does it ever! Right here on the right side. Ow! I can't even touch it.  
  
Gabrielle, I think your fever is up again. Try to drink some water if you can.  
  
Please, Xena, just leave me alone and let me rest.  
  
*****  
Tara! Gabrielle's sick. We've got to do something!  
  
What would you suggest?   
  
I don't know. Let me try to call Buffy again. She always knows what to do.  
  
*****  
Buffy! I'm so glad I got you. You have to come over right away. Gabrielle's sick. Well,   
just come over, you'll see. Hurry!  
  
*****  
Hi, Tara. What's up. Oh, casting spells again, you two?  
  
Yeah, and look Buffy, there's Xena and Gabrielle. Tara cast a Seeing Spell so we can see them. And then she did one so we could hear what they're saying AND understand them. She's Great! But, anyway, Gabrielle's sick, and Xena doesn't know what to do.  
  
Tara, can they see us?  
  
No, it's a one-way Seeing.  
  
So, if they can't see us, and I presume they can't hear us, Willow, then what do you want me to do?  
  
I don't know. You always know what to do. Can't you think of something?  
  
I'm sorry, Willow, but this magic stuff just isn't my line of work. Tara, can't you cast some kind of get-well spell?  
  
I'm sorry, Buffy, but Healing Spells don't always work so good. If they did, I could have been able to make your mother well, but I couldn't.  
  
But we can't just let her die!  
  
Willow, I don't know what else we can do. That's the way life is. Mom's gone, and now maybe it's Gabrielle's time.  
  
Uh, guys, there may be something, but I'm not sure if it's a real spell. And even if it was I don't know if I could cast it.  
  
What! Tell!  
  
I heard that there is a Transfer Spell. It's where you can transfer people from different places.  
  
Like they do on "Star Trek"?  
  
Not like that. Two people have to trade places. But I don't know if it would work going through time. I remember seeing it, but I'm not sure where. It was in a witch's Book, but I don't remember whose it was.  
  
Do you think you could find it again?  
  
I can try.  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Willow, has there been any change?  
  
No. If anything she's worse. She's been asleep a long time. I know she's in pain, but she just won't wake up. Oh, Buffy, I don't want her to die!  
  
Neither do I. How's Xena doing?  
  
Not very well, I'm afraid. When she's not trying to get Gabrielle to get up, she's almost crying. You can tell how worried she is.  
  
Have you heard anything from Tara since yesterday?  
  
She called this morning, but she still hadn't found anything.  
  
*****  
I found the spell! It was up in my grandmother's attic. I just hope she doesn't find out I copied a spell from her Book.  
  
So, can you cast it?  
  
I think so. It doesn't seem to be as difficult as I thought it would be. But there is something it you ought to know.  
  
And that is?  
  
Being transferred through time isn't the same as through space. There is a link of some kind between the two people. Cosmological or spiritual or something, it really doesn't say. But if one of them dies, then the other person can't return.  
  
So if we bring Gabrielle here, and she dies, then whoever goes back there can't get back here?  
  
That's what I just said. So who is going to volunteer?  
  
I guess I will. It was my idea.  
  
No! If you go back I won't do the spell! I'm not going to take the chance that I'll lose you. Buffy or Anya or somebody else will have to go.  
  
How about Xander?  
  
It only works with the same sex.  
  
I can't go. I have to stay here and protect Dawn from Glory.  
  
Then I guess no one will go.   
  
Tara, don't be like that. I'll be okay.  
  
Maybe. But how do we know Gabrielle doesn't have some kind of virus that the doctors cure? How do you know she won't die? Can you guarantee she won't die? Can you?  
  
Buffy, I try not to ask a whole lot from you, but can't you . . . ?  
  
And who's going to guard Dawn. What if Glory comes back?  
  
Tara and I can watch her. We still know the spell that got rid of her the first time. And Giles and Xander and Anya can come over, we'll all watch her.  
  
Buffy, why don't you ask Spike? He kind of likes Dawn, and since he's in love with you, you know he'll do it.  
  
NO! I want NOTHING to do with Spike!  
  
But, Buffy, this is an emergency. Please, ask him. Tara won't do the spell and save Gabrielle if you don't.  
  
And what if she dies? Then where will that leave good old Buffy?  
  
She won't die, I promise. We have good doctors. We'll get her to the hospital just as soon as she gets here. We'll have the whole gang here. Oh Please! Please?  
  
Oh all right! I guess I'll go talk to Spike. You two get the rest of them here and explain the situation.  
  
*****  
Buffy, are you sure you want to do this. It sounds very dangerous.  
  
No, Giles, I really don't want to. Well, the curious part of me wants to. But if this is the only way save Gabrielle, then I say let's do it.  
  
Then I insist on one condition. If it looks like this Gabrielle is actually going to die, then Tara must reverse the spell immediately.  
  
Okay, you can do that can't you? Okay, it's settled. So what do I do?  
  
Well, I think you should change into something more comfortable, like big sloppy pajamas.   
  
And why would I want to do that?  
  
Because only your body will transfer, not your clothes. And it looks like Gabrielle is a little heavier than you are. And we wouldn't want her to end up being squeezed to death in those tight jeans of yours.  
  
Are you trying to say . . . never mind. I'll find something more appropriate to change into. Anything else?  
  
When you're ready, just lie down on the bed. Any last words?  
  
This better work!  
  
We'll watch Dawn, I promise we will. All of us will!  
  
I know. Dawn, you behave. And don't do anything foolish. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Hopefully only a day or two. Okay everybody, places. Let's get this show on the road.  
  
I need for everyone to be real quiet. I've never done a spell that was this important before. It has to be done perfect. Everybody light a candle and stand around Buffy. And remember, no talking.  
  
  
Buffy and Gabrielle. Apart in time. Apart in space.  
Let them now be switched to each other's place  
From each one's world may they disappear  
Send Buffy there, bring Gabrielle here  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Xena was beside herself with worry. She would groom Argo for a few minutes. Then walk back to Gabrielle, who was lying on a makeshift bed of leaves stuffed under a blanket. Then she would check on the fire, then back to Gabrielle.   
  
Xena tried to eat, but she had no appetite. As much as she hated to admit it, Gabrielle could actually die. She had never just up and gotten sick like this before. Xena knew how to field dress battle wounds, and she knew a few plants and herbs that could help with fever or pain, but this. . . .  
  
Once again she walked back to Argo, to talk to her and to be consoled, when suddenly Argo got skittish - there was danger! A stranger was near!   
  
Xena pulled her sword from its scabbard, her eyes alert to any movement, her ears straining to hear from where the impending attack might come.  
  
"Where is it, girl?" She whispered to her horse. "Where's the danger?"  
  
"I think she may be sensing me." Xena heard a vaguely familiar voice. When she looked towards it, she was shocked to see Buffy rising from Gabrielle's bed, trying to keep Gabrielle's top from falling down, and holding the waistband with her other hand.  
  
"Buffy? What are you . . . ? Where's Gabrielle? How did you get here? What. . . ?"  
  
"Xena, I'll explain later, but right now we need to know everything you remember about when and how long Gabrielle's been sick."  
  
"We? Who? Where's Gabrielle?"  
  
"I'll explain later! Right now, if you want to save Gabrielle, you have to trust me. Willow and some of my friends have her, and they're going to get her to a hospital, but we need to know how she got sick."  
  
"I don't know how. She started complaining about her belly hurting, and then she said the pain moved down low on the right side. She had fever, she threw up some, and she when she laid down, she wouldn't, or couldn't, get up again. That's about all I can think of."  
  
And to further confuse Xena, Buffy yelled out. "Okay, guys, that's about all. It's up to you now. Get her to the hospital!"  
  
Becoming agitated, Xena confronted Buffy. "Are you going to tell me what's going on? Where is Gabrielle?"  
  
"Okay, it's like this . . . ."  
  
*****  
Just as soon as the last words were said, Buffy disappeared, and in her place was Gabrielle.  
  
Dawn wrinkled her nose. "She smells! She needs a bath, big time."  
  
Irritated by Dawn's remarks, Willow answered her. "She's been sick. She can't help it if she hasn't been able to take a bath."  
  
"Please." Giles admonished them. "We're trying to hear."  
  
After they watched and listened to Xena's description of the onset of Gabrielle's illness, Giles insisted they call an ambulance right away.  
  
"It sounds as if her appendix is about to burst, if it hasn't already. She's going to need immediate surgery."  
  
"Who's going to stay, and who's going to go to the hospital?" Xander asked.  
  
"Willow and Tara and I will go with Gabrielle," Giles instructed. "The rest of you stay here. Not only for Dawn's protection, but to keep watching Buffy and Xena. If they say anything else important, someone will have to call."  
  
"Why do just they get to go?" Anya whined. "Why can't Xander and I go, too?"  
  
"Because I have to go to check her into the hospital and fill out all the paperwork. Willow has to go because she's the only one Gabrielle knows. And Tara has to go in case she has to reverse the spell in a hurry. And if Glory happens to find Dawn, Spike will need some help, such as it is."  
  
"Well thanks for the bloody vote of confidence, Mate." Spike said with hurt feelings.  
  
*****  
The ambulance was at Willow's dorm within 15 minutes, and 10 minutes later it was rushing Gabrielle to the hospital. Giles had insisted the EMT allow Willow to ride with them, while he and Tara followed in his car.  
  
At the hospital he explained that Gabrielle was visiting from the East Coast. Because she needed a last name, Giles picked the first one he could think of -- Smith.  
  
As "Gabrielle Smith" was wheeled into the emergency room, Giles told the attending physician of her symptons. And after a hurried, but thorough examination, he diagnosed that, indeed, she had a burst appendix, and had Gabrielle prepped for surgery.  
  
*****  
"Now let me get this straight." Xena said to Buffy. "This Tara made a spell so that Willow, can see us, all the time, no matter where we go or what we do?"  
  
"Yep, that's pretty much it."  
  
"Even when we have to go into the bushes?"  
  
"Even in the bushes."  
  
"Well, I'm not so sure I like that. I like my privacy."  
  
"From what I understand, as soon as they started seeing you two they found out that Gabrielle was sick. That's when Tara told us she could do the Transfer Spell. And anyway, you ought to be glad they did. If it wasn't for that, Gabrielle might still be here, and dying."  
  
"Are you sure your Healers can make her well?"  
  
"I'm almost positive. And in my time, we call them doctors. But modern medicine is almost like magic. They'll have Gabrielle up and running in no time. She'll be as good as new. Even better. Trust me."  
  
After a few minutes, Xena asked, "So if they can see me, what happens when I turn around? Does this thing follow both of us? And what happens if we separate?"  
  
"We didn't have a lot of time to chit chat, we were in such a hurry, but I think I remember hearing Tara telling Willow that it's like a camera."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Nothing. They have this big bowl with candles around it. It's like if you look into it and you see your reflection. It's as if they are always standing in front of us. So no matter which way we turn, it always shows the front of us. And I guess that when we split up, then it shows both of us. I'm not sure about that part."  
  
"So how did you get here?" Xena asked.  
  
"Tara again. She's really getting to be an experienced witch. But as I was saying, Tara found a Transfer Spell and used it to send me here and Gabrielle there."  
  
*****  
While Gabrielle was in surgery, Giles and Willow could only wait. Every fifteen minutes or so, Willow was go outside and called Xander to see if anything new, or interesting, was happening with Buffy and Xena. Nothing was.  
  
  
"Gosh, Giles, how long does it take? They've been in there for hours. She's all right, isn't she?"  
  
"Of course she is, Willow. These things take time. Oh look, here comes the doctor now."  
  
Willow ran up to, and into the doctor, almost knocking him down.   
  
"How is she? Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"She's fine. She's a very lucky woman. A few more hours and I don't think we could have saved her."  
  
"You said her appendix had burst?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yes, probably a day, maybe two days ago. Peritonitus was starting to set in. Fortunately, she is a strong and relatively healthy young woman. There's no reason why she can't make a full recovery. I was going over the results of her blood test. She is somewhat anemic, and she has a slight B vitamin deficiency. She's on antibiotics right now, and I'm going to give her prescriptions for both more antibiotics and a multivitamin."  
  
"So when can she come home?" Willow asked.  
  
"Not for a good long while yet. She doesn't need to be moving around until the incision has mostly healed up. The staples will have to stay in for about a week. When I take them out, I'll give her another exam and if everything's okay, then I'll release her."  
  
"That may be somewhat of a problem, Doctor," Giles said, "She has to return home in just a few days. Isn't there some way you can hurry up the process somehow?"  
  
"Well, maybe if I could talk to her doctor, we might be able to work something out. But in the mean time, she'll have to stay in bed for the next three or four days."  
  
"Can I see her?" Willow asked impatiently.  
  
The doctor looked at his watch and said, "She should be out of recovery now and in her room, but she won't be waking up any time soon."  
  
"That's okay, I don't mind waiting. I'm the only one she really knows, and I'd hate for her to wake up alone. She might get scared if there wasn't anybody there."  
  
"I don't see why not." The doctor said.  
  
End of Part 1 


	2. Saving Miss Smith

Saving Missmith Part 2  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
"So," Buffy said, "What's there to do around here? Anything exciting?"  
  
"Believe me, the last thing you want is excitement." Xena answered. "Around here, excitement usually means one warlord or another is attacking a village, or something's on fire, or . . . "  
  
"I get the picture -- no excitement. So what do we do?"  
  
"I guess we can gather more firewood, it's going to be dark in a couple of hours. Why don't you get the wood, and I'll see if I can scare something up for supper. I think I saw a couple rabbits a little while ago. Oh yes, you can walk Argo down to the spring. I'm sure she'd like some fresh water." And without another word, Xena disappeared into the woods.  
  
"Well, just Please and Thank You, Buffy." Buffy said sarcastically to the section of woods Xena had just disappeared into.  
  
*****  
Several hours later, after Xena had returned and cooked the two rabbits, which Buffy decided taste nothing like chicken, they settled down for the night.  
  
"Do we really have to sleep out here? I'm really not much for camping out." Buffy complained.  
  
"I thought we had to stay in one place so you and Gabrielle can switch back."  
  
"I don't think so," Buffy answered. "I don't think it matters where we go."  
  
"There's a village a half day from here. I don't suppose it will hurt to check it out tomorrow to see if they have an inn that's not too run down. And it will give us something to do."  
  
  
After a while the fire had died down, and about the time Buffy was dozing off, Xena spoke.  
  
"Buffy, I'm not one for getting all sentimental, but Gabrielle means more to me than anything. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. Just in case I don't get around to it later, I just want to say Thank You. I don't know how I'll ever repay you and Willow . . . ."  
  
"Don't forget Tara."  
  
"And Tara, too. It's good to know there are people like you and Willow and Tara still around 2000 years from now."  
  
*****  
"That's so sweet." Anya said to Dawn.   
  
"I know. Xena acts like she's all hard and tough on the outside, but I think she's kind of soft on the inside."  
  
"Well it sounds bloody nauseating if you ask me!" Spike spoke up.  
  
"Nobody ASKED you, Spike." Xander retorted. "Why don't you wait until you're spoken to before you . . . "  
  
"Hey! Buffy asked me to be here. I didn't have to come, you know. I'm doing all of you a favor, a bloody BIG favor."  
  
"Yeah, Whatever." Was all Xander could think of to say.  
  
*****  
As Gabrielle slowly swam up to consciousness, she was vaguely aware that things weren't quite right, but she was too groggy to really understand. Things didn't smell right. There were sounds she couldn't identify. The light was different, even though her eyes were closed. For some reason, they didn't want to open. The bed, or whatever it was she was lying on, wasn't the pallet she had laid down on. The pain in her side was still there, but it felt . . . different.   
  
She wanted to call out for Xena, but her throat was constricted, and her mouth was full of stickiness. Then she felt herself sinking back into unconsciousness.  
  
  
"Has she woken up yet?" Giles asked Willow.  
  
"She's been in and out, but I don't think she's really been awake."  
  
  
The next time Gabrielle woke up, she was more aware, but she just couldn't get her eyes to focus. Instead, she tried to understand what she was hearing, smelling, and feeling.  
  
The bed she was in had some kind of soft linen sheets, and the bed itself was firm, yet soft, as was the pillow.  
  
The odors she didn't recognize at all. She just knew they kind of burned the insides of her nose.  
  
Then she began to hear voices, she knew she should be able to understand, but they were too low, or too far away.  
  
Gabrielle moved her hand to her side, and felt a bandage, but when she pressed on it, a sharp pain drove through her, making her gasp and come fully awake.  
  
Then she heard a vaguely familiar voice say, "Oh, I think she's awake now"  
  
Gabrielle turned her head toward the voice, and when she finally focused her eyes, she was surprised to see Willow."  
  
"Will--" she croaked.  
  
"Here, have a sip of water," Willow said as she gently lifted Gabrielle's head so she could drink.  
  
Gabrielle hadn't realized how thirsty she was, and she drank until the glass was empty.  
  
When she tried again, her voice was closer to normal.  
  
"Willow, how . . . where . . . where's Xena? How did you get here? Where am I?"  
  
"You're here, in our time. You were very sick, and we had to bring you up here to make you well."  
  
"Xena's not here?" Gabrielle asked, more confused than before. "How did I get here?"  
  
"Tara and I used magic to bring you here, well, actually Tara did it by herself. But Buffy had to go in your place. And when you're well, she can just switch you two back."  
  
"Wait. That doesn't make sense. Nothing does."  
  
"You're probably still dopey from all the medicine. You go back to sleep now, and the next time you wake up, I'll explain everything. But don't worry, you're fine. Everything is fine."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
With the dawn, Xena was up and rebuilding the fire, feeding and watering Argo, and occasionally looking around, just in case she could see Buffy's friends watching her.  
  
She was getting irritated that Buffy was sleeping so late. The sun had been up over an hour, so she nudged her with her foot.  
  
"Come on! It's getting late, the sun's already over the trees. I've heated up the last of the rabbit, and if you don't want it, I'm going to finish it myself."  
  
Buffy mumbled something from underneath the blanket.  
  
"What?" Xena asked rather loudly. "I can't hear you with your head buried like that."  
  
"I said 'Not now!' It's barely daylight. Why are you up so early?"  
  
"Are you getting up, or shall I empty this water bag in your direction?"  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm up. I'm up. I think I'll pass on the leftovers. I usually don't eat until around ten o'clock."  
  
"Around ten what?" Xena asked.  
  
"Ten o'clock! Ten in the morning. You know - two hours before noon?"  
  
"We'll be on the road then. You wanted to check out that town, remember? You ought to eat, though. Supper isn't until just before sunset."  
  
"That's it? You just eat two meals a day?"  
  
"How many do you eat?"  
  
"At least three. And snacks."  
  
"Snacks? What are snacks?"  
  
"Things you eat between meals. You know - sandwiches, cookies, Twinkies . . . ."  
  
"I guess you know what all those things are, but I can assure you, we don't have any of that here."  
  
"So, I'll have a little of the rabbit."  
  
  
"Isn't there any other way to get to the village besides walking?" Buffy asked Xena after a while.  
  
"We could ride Argo."  
  
"She's just a little too big, I think I'd rather walk."  
  
"Suit yourself." Xena answered.   
  
They walked a little longer, when Xena stopped without warning. Buffy looked at her, about to ask her what was up, when Xena called out,  
  
"Okay, Ares, I know you're here! Show yourself!"  
  
And in flash of blue sparks, Ares, the God of War materialized in front of the two women.   
  
"I'll never know how you do that, Xena." Then he noticed that instead of Gabrielle, Xena had a new companion.  
  
"Well, hello. Xena, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Buffy, Ares. Ares, Buffy."  
  
Looking around again, he asked, "So where's Gabrielle?"  
  
Not feeling it was necessary to tell Ares any more than she had to, Xena told him Gabrielle was off visiting Lila, her sister, and she and Buffy were on their way to meet up with her in a few days.  
  
Ares then asked Buffy why he hadn't seen her before.  
  
"I'm just visiting, too. I'm from . . . the west, near the big sea. Just visiting my good friend Xena."  
  
Turning to Xena, Ares asked, "So why haven't you mention your good friend to me before?"  
  
"Because, contrary to what you might think, what I do, and who I know is my business, not yours."  
  
"Well aren't we the crabby one?"   
  
"Are you really the God of War?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Don't get him started." Xena said to her. But ignoring the warning, Buffy pressed on.  
  
"I hear you're quite powerful."  
  
"Well, I don't like to brag," Ares started, as Xena snorted. "But I have my ways."  
  
"So, exactly what kind of powers do you have? Other than appearing in a shower of blue sparks."   
  
"How about this?" Ares answered as he mustered up a growing ball of blue lighting. He suddenly threw it at an especially large tree, burning through it and bringing it crashing to the ground.  
  
"Quite impressive. Do you have any other powers?"  
  
"Exactly why do you want to know?" He asked, becoming suspicious.  
  
Buffy cut her eyes to Xena, who turned to suppress a smile, the she said, "Where I come from, everyone talks about the Great God of War, and I am writing a book, I mean a scroll, about my journey here, and I'd love to have a chapter about the famous Ares."  
  
"So they really talk about me?" Ares asked, now very interested.  
  
"Oh, yes. In fact I've even heard some of them call you 'Ares the Magnificent'."  
  
"Ares the Magnificent. You know, that has a certain ring to it. Yes, I LIKE IT! Now you were saying?"  
  
"Well, I understand you are immortal. Does that mean you can never die?"  
  
"Oh, we can die." Ares said, as he gave Xena a hard look. "Under certain conditions our lives can be ended. But barring such unfortunate circumstances, we could live forever."  
  
"So if I was to stab you with, say, Xena's sword, you wouldn't feel it?"  
  
"Oh, I'd feel it. But there wouldn't be any pain."  
  
"Can I try? Just so I'll have something interesting to write down, you understand. I wouldn't want to hurt you or anything."  
  
"You'd have to use a sword?"  
  
"It wouldn't HAVE to be a sword. How about Xena's tiny little 6 inch dagger?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Xena walked over to Buffy, barely able to keep from laughing, and handed her the dagger.  
  
"Now you'll tell me if I hurt you, won't you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Just do it." Ares said, confidently.  
  
"Do you think you could open your shirt? That's so I can see exactly how it goes in."  
  
Looking at Xena and grinning, Ares bared his chest and stomach.  
  
At first Buffy just touched the tip of the dagger to Ares' stomach, just above his belt, then she slowly pushed the knife in about two inches. Ares didn't show any sign that anything had happened. Buffy pushed the blade in farther, and farther until it was in all the way to the hilt.  
  
"Nothing?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Don't feel a thing." He answered.  
  
Then Buffy slowly began to turn the knife, and with one swift movement, she slashed it sideways, across his belly and out the side.  
  
Ares, caught by surprise, hurriedly backed away a few steps.  
  
"Whoa, there. What's going on?" He demanded  
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy said, "did that hurt? I'm really sorry if I hurt you."  
  
Xena bit her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"No! No, I'm not hurt. You just surprised me, that's all."  
  
"Well, you most certainly are godly. Do you have any other special powers?"  
  
"I do have one, but it's only used on special occasions."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"I am totally irresistible to women. To most women." He added when Xena loudly cleared her throat.  
  
"And I think that this may just be one of those special occasions."  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm sure it would be," Buffy stalled, trying to think of a way out." But, uh. Oh! Before I left home, I took a Vow of Chastity."  
  
"A Vow of Chastity? Why would a healthy, beautiful woman like you do such a stupid thing as take a Vow of Chastity?" Ares asked incredulously.  
  
"Uh. Well. It's a religious thing. Just while I'm visiting Xena. That's it. Just for now."  
  
"I'll never understand women. Never."  
  
"But there is one other thing you can do, if you're able to, that is."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I was wondering, you see, since I've been away from home, I haven't been able to find anyone who can fix my most favorite food. And I thought that since you ARE Ares the Magnificent, that maybe you could help me out."  
  
"And just what is this favorite food of yours?"  
  
"It's warm, fresh bread, creamy butter, honey, and a flagon, or goblet or whatever you drink out of, of pure, clear, clean water."  
  
"That's it? Hah! Easy!"  
  
And in a sprinkling of blue sparkles, Ares was holding a silver platter piled high with freshly baked bread, two silver bowls, one filled with butter, the other with honey, a gold pitcher of spring water, and a golden goblet.  
  
"Oh, thank you! You don't know what this means to me!"  
  
"Think nothing of it," Ares replied. "Are you sure about this Vow of Chastity?"  
  
"Yes, Ares, she's sure. Don't you have a war to start somewhere?"  
  
"I get the not-so-subtle hint, Xena, but I'll be back."   
  
And Ares disappeared in a shower of angry blue sparks.  
  
  
"Well," Buffy declared. "He's not exactly what I thought a god would be like."  
  
"What did you expect?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess I thought he would be taller, like maybe 20 feet."  
  
"You must be thinking of the Titans."  
  
"Well, in any event, I must admit he is quite the Hunk."  
  
"Hunk?" Xena asked perplexed.  
  
"Yeah, a Hunk. You know, a good looking guy, good body: a Hunk.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Although I must say, he was quite full of himself."  
  
"I don't think I've ever heard him described like that, but it certainly seems to fit. I suppose all gods are 'full of themselves,' now that I think about it."  
  
"Xena. You have got to try some of this. It's delicious!"  
  
"Was that all you could think of to ask for, bread, water and honey?"  
  
"It's a snack."  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
The next time Gabrielle woke up, her head was clear and her lower stomach barely ached. Willow was sitting in a chair next to her bed.  
  
"How do you feel?" Willow asked.  
  
"Good, I think. Seeing you here, and seeing this place then I must be in your time. But where's Xena?"  
  
"She's not here." Willow answered.  
  
"Then where is she? Is she coming?"  
  
"Actually, no. Why don't you let me start from the beginning? I think you'll understand better if I do."  
  
  
"So are you saying that there's no way for you to tell Xena that I'm fine?"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"She must be worried sick! I've got to get back to her. I can't let her think that I might be dead. You've got to get me out of here."  
  
"Well, it's not that easy. They've got these nurses around all the time. And if we try to sneak you out and get caught we could get into trouble. The doctor said that you can't leave until your stitches heal up."  
  
"My what? What stitches?"  
  
"It's where they had to sew you up."  
  
"Sew me up? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Of course! You don't know. Your appendix burst, and they had to operate." Seeing Gabrielle's confusion, Willow continued. "They had to cut you open and take it out."  
  
"They cut me open?"  
  
Then she remembered the pain in her lower abdomen, and after pulling up her gown, her mouth fell open when she saw the staples holding together the incision.  
  
"Oh, that's right, you have staples, I forgot. Now I remember, the doctor said they have to stay in for a week or so, so you can heal up."  
  
"I don't think I like the idea of being cut open!"  
  
"They had to." Willow tried to explain. "If they didn't, you would have died."  
  
Before Gabrielle could say more, a nurse came into the room.  
  
"Well, Miss Smith, I see you're finally awake. The doctor will be around later on to look at you." She then proceeded to take Gabrielle's pulse and temperature.  
  
After she took the thermometer out of her mouth, Gabrielle asked Willow, "Why did she call me Missmith?"  
  
"That's your name." She answered. And then looking at the nurse, she said. "She still must be a little groggy, she doesn't even remember her own name."  
  
The nurse looked at Gabrielle for a second to see if she was all right, and then left the room.  
  
"That's not my name. Why did you say it was?"  
  
"Well, in our time, everybody has two names, and Giles, you'll probably meet him later, had to give you one, and all he could think of was 'Smith.'"   
  
"But I'm not a smithy. If anything, I'm a bard."  
  
"Names here don't have anything to do with the kind of work we do. It's just a very common last name and I think Giles figured no one would think anything about it."  
  
"Willow, I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I have to go back to my world. It's not fair to let Xena worry like that. And I know Buffy must want to come back."  
  
"I know. I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll talk to Tara and Giles and we'll try to figure something out. In the meantime, why don't we watch some TV?"  
  
  
"Willow, it's been three days now, almost four. And as nice as everyone has been to me, I can't stand this. I have got to get out of here. I want to go home!"   
  
"Okay, I'll talk to Giles again. I'm sure he'll know what to do. Look, I'm calling him right now."  
  
  
A couple of hours later everyone but Willow and Gabrielle were gathered in the dorm room, trying to think of some way to get a message to Xena, or to get Gabrielle out of the hospital without jeopardizing her health. It was Dawn who finally came up with the solution.  
  
"Tara, why don't you just swap somebody for Xena? Then she could go see Gabrielle   
for herself?"  
  
"You know," Giles said. "That's really not a bad idea. The question is - who will go from here?"  
  
"I will." Dawn volunteered.  
  
"No, Dawn. It will be too dangerous for you." He answered.  
  
"It can't be any more dangerous for me here, waiting for Glory to find me again. Besides, Buffy is there to protect me. We've been watching them for four days, now. Buffy's really been catching onto this camping out stuff."  
  
"She's got a good point." Tara told them. "And it would only be for another day or two. Once Gabrielle's out of the hospital she and Xena can go back home. I'm sure Xena will take care of her."  
  
"Then it's settled!" Dawn said triumphantly. "Let's go. Now!"  
  
"I suppose it's about the only real solution." Remarked Giles.  
  
"That suits my fancy." Spike broke in. "I'm getting bloody well tired of this place. I do have a life elsewhere, you know."  
  
"I called Willow to tell her what we were going to do. She said that right now, Gabrielle was napping, but it would really be a big surprise, so she wasn't going to tell her." Tara told them.   
  
"Dawn, if you are going to do this, then you're going to have to take your clothes off, and put on something else. When Xena gets here, she won't be very comfortable in your clothes."  
  
"So what do I put on?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. Nobody I know is as big as Xena."  
  
"Then how about if I just wrap a sheet around me?"  
  
"That would work. You go get changed and I'll get everything ready."  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Dawn was ready. Everyone took a candle and stood around her, and Tara began the spell.  
  
Dawn and Xena. Apart in time. Apart in space.  
Let them now be switched to each other's place  
From each one's world may they disappear  
Send Dawn there, bring Xena here  
  
*****  
Xena and Buffy were in the process of preparing the camp for the evening. As Buffy was banking the fire, Xena was grooming Argo. As she turned to say something to Buffy, she found herself in a strange room, surrounded by strange people holding candles, and wearing only a sheet.  
  
For a moment no one said anything.  
  
"Xena," Tara was the first to speak. "I'm Tara, Willow's friend. Don't be alarmed, I just brought you here like we did Gabrielle."  
  
"Gabrielle!" Xena suddenly realized she wasn't with them. "Where's Gabrielle? Is she all right? Where is she?"  
  
"She's fine. She's fine. She's in the hospital."  
  
"Why isn't she here?"  
  
"She was very sick. We had to take her to the hospital so she would get better."  
  
"Then I want to see her. Now."  
  
"We're going to take you to see her, that's why we brought you here. We knew you were worried. See? There's Buffy and Dawn." Tara pointed to the bowl. Xena walked over and saw Buffy talking to Dawn, who was trying to keep Xena's clothing and armor from falling down and leaving her naked.  
  
Xena smiled at the sight, then turned toward the group and said. "Let's go."  
  
"Well, there's just one problem. You have to have something to wear."  
  
"What's wrong with this?" Xena indicated the sheet she was wrapped in.  
  
"People around here usually wear the kind of clothes we have on. You'd look kind of strange with just a sheet on."  
  
"So, get me some clothes." She demanded.   
  
Without thinking, Anya handed Xena a robe that belonged to Willow, and without any problem, Xena dropped the sheet to put on the robe. Giles, embarrassed, turned away. Xander could only stare.  
  
It was up to Spike to speak."There you go, lovey, good show!"  
  
When Xena saw everyone staring at her she said, "What!"  
  
Tara answered, "People are kind of uncomfortable with strange women walking around naked."  
  
"Speak for yourself!" Spike spoke up again.  
  
"So are you telling me I can't wear this either? Then get me something I can wear."  
  
"Now, that's is another problem. No one here wears the size you do. We are going to have to stop at the Big and Tall Girls shop to get you something to wear."  
  
"So why all the talk? Why aren't we leaving."  
  
"Well, darn it, there is just one more little problem."  
  
"Now what?" Xena exclaimed, running out of patience.  
  
"I just thought that perhaps you might want to take a shower first, and maybe shampoo your hair."  
  
"I was in the spring not three days ago, I'm plenty clean."  
  
"Well, no offense, but people now days are kind of funny about - - body odor. Not that yours is that bad, you understand. But you have to be really, really clean to go into the hospital. They're kind of funny that way."  
  
"Fine. So where's this shower?"  
  
"It's this way." Tara said, leading Xena toward the bathroom. Just before she went into the bathroom, Xena took off the robe and tossed it to Anya.  
  
Spike grinned again. Xander's jaw dropped again, until Anya elbowed him in the ribs, and Giles decided not to turn away.  
  
  
End of Part 2 


	3. Saving Miss Smith

Saving Missmith Part 3  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Gabrielle and Willow were watching TV when Tara stuck her head into the room.  
  
"Hi!" She said.   
  
"Tara!" Gabrielle answered. "Come on in."  
  
"I have a surprise for you. Someone's here to see you."  
  
And then she stepped aside so Xena could enter.  
  
"Xena! Oh, Xena! You're here! I can't believe it!"  
  
Xena sat on the edge of Gabrielle's bed, and put both hands on the sides of her face, then moved them down to her shoulders, her arms, and then held her hands, as if trying to feel for herself that Gabrielle was, indeed, fine.  
  
With tears in her eyes, Gabrielle put her arms around Xena's neck and pulled her to her, ignoring the pain her side.  
  
While they were holding each other, Willow walked to Tara's side. Her hand found Tara's and they gently leaned against each other.  
  
When Gabrielle and Xena finally broke the embrace, Gabrielle gave her a crooked smile and wiped a tear from Xena's cheek.  
  
"I can't believe you're here," Gabrielle repeated. "How . . . When . . . ?"  
  
"We can thank Tara for that. I guess she knew how worried I was getting. It's been four days. Buffy and I were starting to think you had died. So they brought me here so I could see for myself that you're okay."  
  
"Then, if you're here, who went back to our time?"  
  
"Buffy's sister, she volunteered. So, are they taking good care of you."  
  
"Xena, you just wouldn't believe the things they have here. Everything's just like magic! See that box over there? That's a TV. And it shows everything! They can tell you what the weather's going to be tomorrow and the next day, and next week. They have these plays they call "Soaps" and the people have all these problems, a lot of them I don't understand at all. And they have the news from everywhere, all around the world. Did you know that the world is round? Remember when Willow said she was from America? That's where we are, and its HUGE. There's a whole continent between two giant oceans. They showed me where Greece is, and Britannia, and Egypt. Oh, and the food here. You have to taste it. The meat is so tender, and the vegetables are so good!"  
  
"I can't believe she actually likes hospital food." Willow whispered to Tara.  
  
"And they have this food called 'ice cream' and it's cold and sweet. And it has flavors I've never tasted before. There's one, it's called 'Double something. . . "  
  
Gabrielle looked over at Willow. "What's it called? The dark brown one?"  
  
"Double Dutch Chocolate." Willow answered.  
  
"That's it! Double Dutch Chocolate. Oh, Xena! You have got to try it, it is SO good! I can't begin to tell you how delicious it is!"  
  
"Gabrielle," Willow interrupted. "We're going to go out for a while and let you two be alone. We'll see you later."  
  
As Willow and Tara walked out Gabrielle yelled at them, "Bring back ice cream!"  
  
Gabrielle started again, trying to tell Xena all the things she had seen and heard, but soon stopped when she saw Xena smiling patiently at her.  
  
"I know, I'm just babbling on, but everything here is so . . . different."  
  
She stopped for a moment, then looking at Xena's clothes, she said. "You look different, wearing those clothes."  
  
For a second Xena looked down at the pre-washed jeans and blouse she was wearing.  
  
"They felt kind of strange at first, but they're more comfortable now that I've gotten use to them. They haven't tried to make you put on one of those bra-things, have they? They tried to get me to wear one. Now I know how Argo must feel when I cinch up her saddle too tight. I just could not breathe."  
  
"No, all they'll let me wear is this gown."  
  
"Well, don't let them make you put one on. You won't like it."  
  
"It's too bad they didn't have any way to let you know that I was all right. I know you must have been worried sick."  
  
"It's not just that, but if you had died, then there was no way for Buffy to come back here."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"They didn't tell you? If one of you dies, the other is stuck where they are."  
  
"No! No one told me that. Do you think Dawn will be safe?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure she will be. Buffy's really come along in the past few days. I think she can handle things for a few more."  
  
"They told me what happened when Ares showed up. I wish I could have seen that."  
  
"Gabrielle, I know there are strange and wonderful things here, but in a few days we're going to have to go back."  
  
"I know, Xena. But there are just so many marvelous things here, I just hope I can remember them all. I know we have to go back. That's our home. This is just a visit."  
  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
Buffy was arranging her bed, such as it was, waiting for Xena to finish grooming Argo, when she heard the horse start neighing and rearing. At the same time she hear a small scream, and looking in Argo's direction, she saw Dawn, trying to get away from Argo, and trying to keep Xena's clothes from falling off.  
  
"Dawn! What are you doing here? Gabrielle! What's happen to Gabrielle? Is she all right? Why are you here?"  
  
Moving closer to Buffy, to get away from Argo, Dawn said, "She's fine. She in the hospital. The had to operate on her."  
  
"Operate? What was wrong?"  
  
"She had her appendix taken out, it busted."  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"Because we saw that you and Xena were getting so worried, and the only way we could let you guys know everything was okay was for somebody to switch with Xena."  
  
"But why you?"  
  
"Why not me? Tara couldn't come, and she wouldn't let Willow. And Anya won't leave Xander. So that just left me. Besides, now we won't have to worry about Glory. But there is just one thing, though."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Well, everyone was tired of staying in Willow's room, so everyone left except Spike."  
  
"Spike? Why is he still there?"  
  
"Because it's the middle of the day, and I guess he didn't want to burn up. And then Giles thought someone should stay to keep watch on us, so Spike's doing it."  
  
"Great! That's just great!"  
  
"SPIKE!" Buffy yelled to the air. "I know what you're up to, but you can forget it! Dawn and I WILL NOT be taking any baths! So you can just get that perverted little thought OUT of your head right now!"  
  
"Oh, Jeez, I forgot he could see us doing everything. I can't keep wearing this. How am I going to change? Or go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Here are some of Gabrielle's clothes. Go into those bushes over there, they're thick enough that you-know-who won't be able to see anything."  
  
  
"So, you really like this camping out?" Dawn asked Buffy. "I thought that you and Xena were staying in that hotel, or what ever it was."  
  
"It was an inn, like a boarding house. We stayed one night. Weren't you watching?"  
  
"Just for a little while. You guys are kind of boring."  
  
"Well, you wouldn't want to stay there! The bed was infested with fleas and bedbugs. I spent most of the night sitting up against a wall. I don't think I slept at all. After a night like that, sleeping out here is definitely the better choice. The sun will set in a little while, so why don't you gather a little more firewood, or would you rather finish grooming Argo?"   
  
"You sure it's safe?"  
  
"Oh, sure. Now that she knows you are a friend, it'll be okay."  
  
  
"Come on, Dawn. Time to rise and shine. The sun's way up."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"No telling. No watch. But you might as well get up, I'm heating up the fish we had for supper last night."  
  
"Fish! For breakfast. Gaah! I think I'll pass."  
  
"If you don't eat now, there won't be anything for along time."  
  
"Don't you have any Trail Mix or something? I can't eat this early."  
  
"You sound just like I did when I got here. But let me tell you something, things are different here. You eat when you get the opportunity. The only food out here is what you can kill or catch. And right now this fish is all there is until I can hunt something down."  
  
"Why don't we go into town and buy something. I know they have food there."  
  
"Because I'm not going to spend Xena and Gabrielle's money. Besides, I don't know what things cost. We could be cheated blind and not know it. So, up and at 'em. Breakfast time."  
  
  
After breakfast, Buffy instructed Dawn where to take Argo for watering, assuring her again the horse wouldn't hurt her. After Dawn and Argo were out of hearing, Buffy addressed Spike, and whoever else might be watching.  
  
"Tell Xena that she doesn't have to be in such a big hurry to bring Gabrielle back. I know she has to have time to heal up. We'll be fine for a few more days. And I think Dawn could use some time roughing it. It might make her appreciate how good she has it back home. And I think it would be good if she and I spent some time together."  
  
  
After Argo had been watered, and more firewood had been gathered, Buffy was explaining again how things had to be while they were there.  
  
Then Dawn's eyes got big. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, as Ares appeared in his usual flash of blue.  
  
Looking around, Ares said, "I told Xena I'd be back, but I see she isn't here. And what is this? We have another visitor? And just what is your name?"  
  
"This is Dawn," Buffy answered for her. "She's my sister."  
  
"Two beautiful women in the same family. How - - convenient." Ares said as he stared at Dawn, who blushed and looked away.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No. I just thought I'd pop in for a visit. By the way, where is Xena?"  
  
"Well, you know Xena, she just comes and goes."  
  
"I see, first Gabrielle goes off on a visit, and you show up. Then Xena wanders off, and your little sister appears. Am I missing something here?"  
  
"No, it's just a coincidence."  
  
"Is it a coincidence that Xena just happened to leave behind her clothes and weapons"? He asked, walking over to the pile of folded clothes, armor and weapons.  
  
Ares picked up Xena's breast dagger. "Xena never goes off without this. So, are you going to tell me what's going on? Or do I have to . . . ?"  
  
"Nothing's going on." Buffy insisted. "We're all here just visiting."  
  
"Why don't you tell him?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Ah! Tell me what? Come on, Buffy, you can tell me, Xena and I are friends."  
  
Looking at Dawn with a little anger in her eyes, Buffy finally admitted, "Okay. Okay, We have a friend who is a witch, a sorcereress, and she did some magic so we could see Xena and Gabrielle, who we met some time ago, don't ask me how. We saw that Gabrielle was sick, and might be dying. So Tara, our friend, cast a spell to bring Gabrielle to where we live, but I had to come here in her place. And because it was taking so long for Gabrielle to get well, Xena went there to visit her, and Dawn came here."  
  
Ares looked over at Dawn, then back to Buffy, and back to Dawn again, looking for confirmation.  
  
After thinking the story over for a minute or two, he said. "That's seems to make sense. I can see where that could happen. But if that's the case, then maybe I should stick around. These are dangerous times, and there are dangerous bandits and warlords everywhere."  
  
"I can take care of us." Buffy said. "I think that if we need any protection at all, it would be from you."  
  
"Now I'm hurt. Here I, 'Ares the Magnificent,' am offering my services, something I rarely do I might add, and you act like I'm your enemy."  
  
Walking over to Xena's weapons she picked up the sword, hefted it for a second, then put it down and picked up the chakram, and without fanfare, she launched it high into the air.   
  
The chakram began a complicated series of figure 8s, cutting off the tops of trees, shaving branches, careening off rocks, and then returning to Buffy's waiting hand.  
  
"Very impressive," the God of War admitted. "So you're not as helpless as I first thought. But still . . ."  
  
"Buffy's a Slayer!" Dawn said proudly.  
  
"A Slayer? And what is a slayer?"  
  
"She's a Vampire Slayer."  
  
"Okay. And just what is a Vampire Slayer?"  
  
Seeing that she had no other choice but to come clean, Buffy said, "Where I come from, they're called vampires, but I think I heard Gabrielle call them . . . What did she call them? Baccos? Baccie?"  
  
"Bacchae?" Ares asked.  
  
"Yeah, that was it - Bacchae."  
  
"You kill Bacchae?"  
  
"That's my job."  
  
"Killed any lately?"  
  
"Not around here, no, but I spiked a couple a week ago."  
  
"You spiked them?"  
  
"Yeah. A wooden spike through the heart. Poof! Ashes."  
  
"Well, now that I think about it, I do have other, more important, things to do. When   
you see Xena, tell her I came by." And he left in a shower of blue sparks.  
  
"So that's a god?" Dawn asked.  
  
"That's a god."  
  
"I thought he'd be taller."  
  
"So did I."  
  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
"Are you about ready to leave?" Willow at last asked Gabrielle.  
  
"Ready? I've been ready for days. Of course since Xena came, it hasn't been so bad. Not that it was bad with you here!"  
  
"I know what you mean. It's hard to be away from somebody you care about."  
  
"So where is Xena?"  
  
"I think she and Giles are talking to the doctor. I think he's a little concerned that they you won't get the treatment you need while you're recuperating."  
  
"He has been taking good care of me, hasn't he?"  
  
  
At last the time had come. Almost everyone had gathered in Willow's dorm room to say goodbye to Xena and Gabrielle. Spike was the only no-show, not that anyone cared.  
  
However, there was one little problem.  
  
Giles was saying, "You really do need to continue to take these vitamins and antibiotics, but I'm at a loss to think of a way for you to carry them back with you."  
  
After several useless ideas, Xena came up with an obvious solution: "Why can't she carry them in her mouth?"  
  
"You know," Giles said, "I think that just might work. It would work, wouldn't it, Tara?"  
  
"I don't see why not. Anything that's inside her body should go with her."  
  
"Do you think my mouth is actually big enough to put both those bottles in it?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Well, what if we wrap them in some plastic?" Willow asked.  
  
"I can put half of them in my mouth." Xena volunteered.  
  
"Sure." Tara said. "Xena can take the vitamins, and Gabrielle can take her medicine. Oh, I made a joke."  
  
After the preparations with the medication had been made, it was time for Xena and Gabrielle to return home.  
  
"Let me go first," Xena requested, although it sounded more like a demand. "There are a couple of things I want to talk to Buffy about first. Then when Buffy's ready, she and Gabrielle can switch. Just keep watching us, so you'll know when."  
  
Not being particularly sentimental, it didn't take Xena long to say good bye and to thank everyone again for all they'd done for Gabrielle.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready." Xena said. And Tara began reversing the Spell.  
  
here Xena bring, there Dawn Send  
disappear they may world one's each From   
place other's each to switched be now them Let  
space in apart, time in apart Xena and Dawn.  
  
No sooner had she spoken the last word, Xena vanished and Dawn was standing there, with Xena's oversized clothes swallowing over her.  
  
"Next time, switch me with someone who wears MY size." She demanded.  
  
*****  
Buffy and Dawn were trying to decide if they wanted fish for lunch, again. Or whether Buffy should try for another rabbit (both had decided that three meals a day was the minimum).  
  
Just as Buffy was about to speak, Xena appeared, and the clothes she was now wearing ripped at the seams.   
  
After taking the plastic-wrapped pills out of her mouth, she said, "The next time I get switched, try to find somebody closer to my size."   
  
"Xena. You're back! How's Gabrielle?"  
  
"She's fine. She's ready to come home. But before you two are switched, there's something I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Sure. What's up?"  
  
"Willow was suggesting that Gabrielle and I could stay in your time permanently. She came up with the idea of finding two people who were dying, and then switch us. And when they died, then Gabrielle and I would be in your world for good. Whatever you do, don't let her do it, her or Tara."  
  
"Except for the dying-people part, it doesn't sound like really a bad idea."  
  
"No, Buffy. I've seen some wonderful and amazing things in your world; things I never could have dreamed of. But from watching the TV, I have seen terrible things, too. Children killing each other in your schools And explosions killing innocent women and children for no reason. Hatred and violence seem to be everywhere. If I didn't know better, I would think that Dahak was controlling your world.  
  
"Buffy, that's not my world, and it isn't Gabrielle's either. This is where we belong. Our world may seem barbaric and primitive compared to yours, but this is our home. I have a daughter, and Gabrielle has a sister. We can't leave them."  
  
"I understand. And I don't blame you. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to live in such a world, either. But we have to make the best of where we are. Don't worry, I won't let Tara, or Willow, trap you in our world against your will. But that doesn't mean that we can't visit again some day." Buffy continued.  
  
"If there is a next time, let's make it under more pleasant circumstances. Goodbye, Buffy. Thank you for everything. And thank you for being a good friend."  
  
"Back at 'cha."  
  
Buffy put out her hand, and as their right hands met, their left arms went around each other.  
  
  
"Okay, Tara, I'm ready!" Buffy said to the air. And to Xena she said, "See you again soon."  
"Sure."  
  
*****  
  
While Xena and Buffy were talking, Gabrielle was saying her goodbyes, hugging everyone, and wiping away the tears.  
  
"I'll never forget what all of you have done for me. I owe you my life. I don't know how I can ever thank any of you enough."  
  
"Aw, you'd do the same for us." Willow told her. "We just did it first."  
  
"Gabrielle?" Tara said, "I think Buffy's ready to come home."  
  
Gabrielle hugged everyone one more time, saving the last and longest embrace for Willow.  
  
"I'm ready," Gabrielle said, and put the plastic wrapped pills in her mouth.  
  
Again, Tara began reversing the spell. And as soon as she had finished, Buffy was standing there.  
  
"Hi, everybody. I'm back." She declared. She then walked over to the Seeing bowl, and soon all of them were with her, watching, and making sure everything was okay.  
  
After Gabrielle had given her thanks to them one last time, Buffy said, "I think it's time they had some privacy."  
  
  
One by one, Tara blew out the candles, the image fading as each flame was snuffed out, until only the bottom of the bowl could be seen through the water.  
  
"After all this time, the candles didn't burn down." Dawn noted.  
  
"That's part of the magic." Tara told her.  
  
  
Buffy walked over to Dawn and put her arm around her shoulders, and Dawn slipped her arm around Buffy's waist.  
  
"Well, little sister, I think you and I both could use a hot shower, some nice clean clothes, and great big double pepperoni, mushroom and sausage pizza."  
"And extra cheese."  
  
As they walked out of Willow's room, Buffy said over her shoulder, "Bye guys. Later."  
  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Buffy and Xena stood waiting for the exchange, expecting it at any time. After a couple of minutes, Xena said, "Gabrielle always was one for long goodbyes, especially to those she maynever see again."  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to answer when she and Gabrielle returned to their own times.  
  
  
Taking the pills from her mouth, Gabrielle took a deep breath despite the slight twinge from her side.   
  
"Home." She said. "Nothing smells quite as good as home."  
  
"Do you regret not staying?" Xena asked her.  
  
"No. Of course not. This is where I belong; where we belong."  
  
Gabrielle then said to the air, "Thank you all again, I'll never forget any of you."  
  
  
"Welcome back! I was wondering when you two would get back."   
  
"Ares, how convenient that you should show up now." Xena said.  
  
"Oh, I've been here all along. You see, Xena, Buffy was no match for my charms. She told me everything."  
  
"She did, did she?"  
  
"Oh, yes. She couldn't help herself. I know all about Gabrielle's illness, and her trip to Buffy's home. And why you had to go to her side. I know it all. And since I knew Buffy and her sister weren't from around here, I thought I'd do you a favor and keep an eye on them.  
  
"There's just one thing I don't understand, though. If Gabrielle was so sick, why didn't you ask me for help?"  
  
"One, because I didn't realize how sick she really was. And two, you ask too high a price for your help."  
  
"I didn't need it anyway." Gabrielle told Ares. And showing him her scar, she continued,." They cut me open, took out my 'pendix, sewed me back up, and left only this little scar."  
  
"Oooh, I'm SO impressed!" Ares said, with as much sarcasm as he could manage. He then wriggled two or three fingers at Gabrielle, and her scar disappeared, leaving only smooth white skin.  
  
"Next time, come to a real Healer." Ares said as he disappeared in his usual shower of blue sparks.  
  
Gabrielle and Xena looked at each other, then back to where the scar used to be. They shrugged their shoulders in unison, and began to put on clothes that fit.  
  
  
That evening, as the two women lay by the fire, neither said much, thinking about the events of past week. As the fire died down they closed their eyes, waiting for sleep.  
  
  
"Good night, Xena."  
  
"Did you take your pills?"  
  
"Yes, I took them. Thanks for asking, and thanks for caring."  
  
"Good night."  
  
  
Gabrielle slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking of all the new friends she would miss.   
  
And as she slept, she dreamt of Double Dutch Chocolate ice cream.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
